In recent years, the use of Wi-Fi for wireless Internet access and local-area network (LAN) file transfers has expanded to support real-time applications that traditionally required wireline connections for optimal packet delivery and minimal latency. While emerging Wi-Fi standards now support multi-path signal propagation and beamforming, signal propagation may remain limited where interference and obstructions exist indoors. The use of Wi-Fi range extenders and meshed access points can further reduce Wi-Fi throughput and introduce new sources of latency without resolving the interference existing between access points, while the 802.11r standard for seamless hand-off between access points is not commonly available in consumer-grade Wi-Fi equipment. Various existing in-building wireless (IBW) implementations for distributed antenna systems (DAS) require purpose-built facilities or extensive renovations to plenum and riser space, in addition to the deployment of new structured cabling and expensive equipment for aggregating signals. However, these implementations may not be suitable for the average individual seeking to improve the range of a private Wi-Fi LAN within a single-family housing unit or commercial office.